Lucky
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question'.  Kurt doesn't want to make this more complicated than it already is, but with Blaine and Finn involved, it's kind of inevitable that it will be. Finn/Kurt/Blaine


**Title:** Lucky  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Hard R  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine and all combinations of the three  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3296  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question'. Kurt doesn't want to make this more complicated than it already is, but with Blaine and Finn involved, it's kind of inevitable that it will be.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Lucky**

"So. New York."

"Mm," Kurt replies, digging through his closet. "New York. And I have absolutely nothing suitable to wear."

"Dude, you have, like, ten times as many clothes as I do! Just pick something!" Finn laughs and Kurt turns to glare at him.

"You'll just take some horrid plaid shirts and a puffy vest and be fine but I can assure you that, while I'm in one of the most fashionable cities in the world, I am going to _look _the part," Kurt goes back to digging, pulling out a purple shirt he'd bought a little while ago and deciding that it would do.

"So, you thought about who you're rooming with yet?" Finn asks, probably trying to be casual but, since this is Finn and he's about as subtle as a hammer to the head, it fails miserably.

"Not especially. Knowing Mr. Schue he'll no doubt drag out the 'Hat of Fate' again to avoid squabbling," Kurt clicks his tongue as he pulls out a black jacket with fur accents on the shoulders. Yes, it's supposed to be hot in New York, but he'll put up with it for the sake of fashion.

"Yeah. Probably," Finn agrees with a shrug as Kurt sets the outfit out on the bed. "Is that new?"

"Finn, is there a particular reason you're hanging around asking strange questions?" Kurt looks up, a tad irritated, and Finn shrugs again and backs up.

"Um. I was just…thinking. About _last week_," he adds and Kurt knows what he's talking about; of course he does.

_He's _not going to talk about it, though. "Oh?" he asks vaguely, looking for a pair of pants to go with the jacket.

"Kurt, I just…"

"It happened. We're not going to talk about it any more. Blaine's my boyfriend and I love him, so please. Let it go," he stuck his head back into the closet and went back to rooting around.

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Finn. It's over," Kurt went to go to the kitchen; anything to get away from Finn, but the taller boy caught his wrist, spun him around and leant in close. "No," Kurt shoves him away, eyes wide, and Finn lets him go.

Kurt ignores the rather heartbroken look on his stepbrother's face and leaves, calling, "I know you're not used to having nobody chase you, Finn, but just try being single for a while. You don't want this."

He doesn't look back as he leaves the room, but he can imagine the look on Finn's face and it physically _hurts_.

It doesn't matter.

He's made his choice.

000

"He tried to kiss me."

"And?" Blaine puts down the magazine and raises an eyebrow, looking at Kurt.

"What do you mean, 'and?'" Kurt snorts, laying back on his bed and sighing. "I pushed him away. Told him to forget about what happened."

"But _why, _Kurt? You're in love with him…"

"Was, Blaine. I _was _in love with him, but now I'm with you and I'm not going to think about him," Kurt vows, closing his eyes.

"Kurt."

"Yes?"

"You're still in love with him. And don't lie to me, I can tell," Blaine scoots across the bed and reaches for Kurt's hand, the other boy letting him take it. "And I don't care. Of course I'd love to be your one and only, but you and Finn have been through so much and come out of it stronger than ever. You'll never have that with anybody else and you shouldn't have to fight it…"

"Blaine, I am _not _listening to this," Kurt shakes his head, rather childishly, but his boyfriend isn't _getting _it. "Think about this: I'm shunned already for being openly gay and having a boyfriend. If I had _two _boyfriends, one of whom was my _stepbrother, _I would probably be killed," he said firmly.

"Kurt…"

"No. No, this isn't happening. It was a mistake to let it happen last time. Finn has no idea what he wants and, truth be told, I want a normal relationship. I want to have somebody I can love with all of my heart and not worry about anybody else," Kurt feels the bed shift as Blaine moves to lie on top of him, Kurt's arms coming around his back instinctively to hold him there.

"That's a nice thought, Kurt, but you'll never have that if you don't let Finn in. I know you well enough by now to know that part of your heart will always belong to him whether you accept it or not," Blaine says firmly, leaning in for a soft kiss that Kurt returns without hesitation. "And I'm okay with that. I don't know why, but I'm okay with it."

"It won't stop me feeling guilty," Kurt shakes his head. "Because I'm the middle man here. You and Finn are both…well, presumably you're both attracted to me, and if I'm not denying it than yes, I'm quite smitten with both of you. But you and Finn have no emotional attachment to each _other_; you barely _know _each other," he points out.

"So we'll get to. I like him well enough and…we already kind of ground against each other until we came. You can't get much more intimate than that," Blaine laughs and kisses him again and Kurt lets his arms drape casually over the other boy's body, enjoying the closeness. "Besides, this is my last chance to see you for about a week. I'll be rooting for you in spirit."

"Mm, I know," Kurt tips his head back, sighing as Blaine starts to kiss his neck, and wonders if the other boy is right.

He certainly couldn't deny _enjoying _what had happened with Finn last week even though he'd made a conscious effort to do nothing with the other boy besides kiss, which had been enjoyable enough in itself.

He really didn't know if he could handle anything more, not when he'd been fantasizing about it for so long, but the truth was that Finn didn't freak out or accuse him of anything; he'd genuinely seemed to _enjoy _it, and if he liked it then where was the harm?

Right. Because they were family, and if Blaine and Kurt ever broke up they'd never have to see each other again but if Kurt and Finn had a falling out?

It wouldn't be good.

Blaine unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders and kissing down his chest as Kurt tries to drag himself back to the present and enjoy this last night with his boyfriend before they jet off to New York.

Kurt sighs happily and runs his fingers through Blaine's hair, head tilted back, and a gasp falls from his lips as he feels Blaine's tongue run over a peaked nipple, teeth biting at it lightly and tugging a moment later as Kurt moans and arches upwards.

Which is, of course, when Finn has to come in, muttering about plane tickets and hours-ahead-of-time and 'what time do we have to leave if we want to…oh, God, door; door; _door!'_

"Kurt," Blaine says slowly, glancing up enough that their eyes meet, and Kurt knows he's lost this one. He wishes he could hate Blaine for this; for getting him so distracted that he forgot about the darn door again, but he _can't_ because, in his mind, he really doesn't know if he would have closed the door given the chance. "Please. I know you want this."

"I…" Kurt takes a deep breath and nods, not trusting himself to speak, and Blaine smiles tenderly at him before getting off of the bed, Kurt sitting up and pulling his unbuttoned shirt around his body as the other boy goes to the door.

"Are you joining us?"

"Um. I shouldn't…I've still gotta pack and…"

"Finn," Blaine slides a hand up Finn's arm and cups the back of his neck, staring up at him. "You need to stop fighting this. We _want _you here."

"Kurt doesn't," Finn's eyes meet Kurt's and Kurt feels instantly, horribly guilty. "He told me so."

"Finn…" Kurt shifts on the bed, holding his shirt close to his body. "I just…I don't want this to be harder than it has to be. And I know that if you get involved it can't end well, so…"

"Yeah. I mean, I know that too, Kurt," Finn shakes his head. "I'll go pack. Um, have fun."

"No," Blaine tugs him back and Kurt's surprised when Finn complies and moves with him without complaint. "Kurt's being self-sacrificial again. He wants it but he's unwilling to take the chance, and I'm not going to see him denied that happiness."

"Um…"

"Here," Blaine leans up on his toes so he can kiss Finn, mouths sliding wetly together as Finn gasps in surprise and then kisses back. Kurt can't keep his eyes off them; his boyfriend and his stepbrother, his current love and his first love, and they're _beautiful. _"Here," Blaine repeats, softer, and draws Finn toward the bed as he climbs on himself and moves back to Kurt.

Kurt lets his shirt fall open, his resolve weakening the longer this is going on, and Blaine grips Finn's hand and brings it forward, letting it hover mere inches above Kurt's skin.

"Touch him," he prompts. "You didn't really…last time…but there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Touch him."

"Kurt, do you really…?"

"God, more than anything," Kurt says, being completely honest, and this seems to be enough for Finn as he reaches out to slide Kurt's shirts off of his shoulder, large hands smoothing across his skin and stroking the flesh in his path. "Oh, _God, _Finn," Kurt moans, feeling more than a little pathetic because all Finn's done is _touch _him and he's coming undone.

Finn looks similarly affected, eyes dark with lust as he removes Kurt's shirt altogether and sits back enough to pull off his t-shirt, hands engulfing Kurt's shoulders in incredible heat as soon as he's done with that as he reels him in for a, if Kurt has to label it, rather dirty kiss; sloppy and wet and Finn's mouth is slick and hot and about the most perfect thing he's ever felt.

He can feel Blaine behind him, hands running over his chest and stopping to tweak his nipples as he moans into Finn's mouth.

Blaine's hands slide down, deftly undoing the button on his jeans, and Kurt breaks away from Finn's mouth with a sharp gasp. "Wait. Blaine, _wait! _Let me," he somehow manages to get out of the boy-sandwich and to his feet, getting the jeans off and hanging them up (they cost more than Finn's entire wardrobe, after all) before stopping at the waistband of his underwear, wondering if that would be going too far.

Sure, Finn saw him naked last time, but that was when he was post-coital and probably half-asleep.

"It's okay," Finn says, but his voice is kind of choked, and Kurt really doesn't think it _is _okay but he'll take Finn at his word.

He slides off his underwear, dropping it to the ground, and resists the rather strong urge to try and cover himself with his hands.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Blaine has an arm draped across Finn's shoulders, dark eyes staring at Kurt almost hungrily, and Kurt wonders vaguely where this predatory and commanding side of Blaine comes from.

Unless he's just doing it to prod Finn along, but whatever the case, it's kind of arousing.

"Um," Finn replies, still looking like he'd rather bolt, and Kurt goes back to the bed and plops himself right in Finn's lap, hoping he's not being too bold. But Finn just looks up at him, worshipful and adoring, and rests his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Finn, I…"

"You are," Finn blurts, shaking his head a moment later. "Gorgeous, I mean. You're gorgeous, Kurt."

Kurt swears he can feel his heart speed up as he dips his head and takes Finn's lips in a rather chaste kiss. "And you, Mr. Hudson, are wearing entirely too many clothes. Off," he slides back so he can work on getting Finn's jeans off. "That goes for you, too. Why aren't you naked yet?" he directs this toward Blaine, who laughs and proceeds to rid himself of all of his clothing before climbing back onto the bed, grabbing Kurt in a full-body hug and they're pressed together for the first time and _God, _he doesn't know why he was ever afraid of the intimacy.

"Finn, get back here," Blaine mutters between kissing Kurt, and Kurt glances up to note that Finn's tried to head for the door again.

"I was just…"

"Back," Blaine orders, pointing at the bed, and Finn meekly shuffles back over as Kurt tries desperately not to laugh. There's such a height difference between them that to hear Blaine ordering Finn to do something and having Finn respond without hesitation is just inherently funny.

"Come here, Finn," Kurt opens his arms and Finn nods and hugs him, flinching when Kurt's hands start to slide his boxers down. "It's okay, sweetie. You're fine."

"Okay," Finn agrees haltingly but he helps Kurt get them off and then they're all naked, Blaine laying behind Kurt and stroking his hip while Kurt keeps looking at Finn and trying to keep him in the moment.

"Can I?" Kurt asks softly and Finn nods, his eyes widening a bit when Kurt touches him for the first time, and Kurt's own cock twitches as he softly strokes Finn. It's different and yet the same to when he does it to himself, but Finn's incredibly expressive when he's turned on and it's enough to look into his eyes to know that, yes, he's enjoying this, as timid as he still might be.

Blaine's hand slides around his hip to touch him and Kurt moans and throws his head back, letting Blaine stroke him (rather expertly, if he had to say) and kiss his neck. "Kurt."

"Y-yes?" Kurt's own hands still and Finn whines at him until Kurt starts to stroke him again.

"Do you have…lube or anything?" he asks in a soft voice and Kurt literally _bucks _away from him, because no, this is _not happening_. "Whoa, hey! Hey," Blaine shushes him, running soothing hands over his body. "Not for that. You told me you trusted me with everything…"

"I do," Kurt notes that Finn is staring at Blaine in a way that implies the other boy will _not_ get out of that house alive if he hurt Kurt in any way.

"Then trust me," Blaine kisses a spot right behind his ear and Kurt shivers, pointing to the bedside table as he scoots to get it. Kurt wraps his arms around Finn's shoulders and just kisses him to cover up his nerves.

"You okay?" Finn asks softly, one hand cupping Kurt's face.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Kurt feels Blaine slide into place behind him again, one arm going around Kurt's chest to hold him steady.

"Finn, d'you mind taking over from me?"

"Um," Finn looks into Kurt's eyes for a moment before reaching to grip his cock and continue where Blaine had left off, and Kurt groans because Finn's hands are so big and hot and he can hear Blaine rattling the bottle of lubricant before a cold-slick finger is circling his opening and Kurt clenches his muscles involuntarily.

"Relax for me, babe," Blaine urges him. "I promise I'll stop if you tell me to."

Kurt tries, focussing on Finn stroking him and his own hands on Finn's twitching cock, and he can _feel _Blaine's finger slide into his body and yes, weird, but it doesn't hurt and he's more or less okay with it.

Blaine slides his finger in farther as Kurt relaxes farther, actually enjoying the attention, but then Blaine does something and a jolt of incredibly intense pleasure-pain shoots through his body, causing him to jerk and gasp.

"Found it," Blaine sounds like he's smirking.

"That's…"

"Your prostate. Yeah," Blaine keeps rubbing at that spot and Finn keeps stroking him and it's so _good…too _good, really, because he's teetering on the edge and he wants to but he doesn't want this to end and…

"Ku-_urt," _Finn groans his name, pupils blown and mouth open as he pants and Kurt pulls him close, resting their foreheads together.

"Come with me?" he manages to get out and Finn nods, his entire body stiffening as he comes with a grunt, ejaculate running over Kurt's hand and even some hitting his cock because they're so close and that definitely does it, Kurt coming with a needy, whining moan that he'll be embarrassed about later but, right now, it feels too good for him to care.

He thinks he may have blacked out because when he comes to he's lying on his back, sweat-sticky hair streaked across his forehead, and Finn is beside him, arm across his chest and panting against his shoulder.

"That's nice, you two, but I could use a little help here…" Blaine says from Kurt's other side and Kurt turns his head to kiss him, feeling Finn reach across his body in order to stroke the dark-haired boy to completion.

It doesn't take very long for Blaine to come, gasping into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt flops back on the bed in exhaustion once he has.

He closes his eyes, chest still heaving, and he hears Blaine say something in a low voice and Finn respond with a laugh before the unmistakable sounds of kissing reach his ears, and he slides his eyes open a bit to watch them.

He's pretty lucky, really. These two amazing men care for him enough to do this and it gives him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He loves them both. In different ways, maybe, but he loves them both.

"I'm gonna miss you. When you're gone," Blaine's hand is resting comfortably on his chest and Kurt takes it in his own and laces their fingers together.

"It's not forever. And besides, Finn will look after me," Kurt nudges the tall boy in the side and Finn murmurs something into the curve of his neck. "Won't you?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine, dude," Finn promises, body flush to Kurt's side and for once not seeming like he's going to run. "When're Mom 'n Burt getting home?"

"Not 'til late," Kurt cranes his neck up to look at the clock before flopping his head back onto the pillow. "We have time."

"Here," Blaine grabs some tissues off of the bedside table for them to clean up with and somehow they end up under the covers, Kurt in the middle and feeling warm and safe and indescribably _happy. _"Finn?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"Stopped running?"

"Mmph. Yeah," Finn kisses Kurt as if to emphasize his point. "I'm cool."

"Good," Blaine's arm is wrapped around Kurt's waist and his breath is even against the back of Kurt's neck, intimate and comfortable, and Finn's still a little stiff but he's getting there and Kurt doesn't ever think he'll feel unsafe in Finn's arms.

Kurt's eyes finally slide closed and he sighs happily, warm and secure and not worrying about anything anymore.

Finn won't stick around forever; Rachel will come around and he'll be back with her, Kurt knows that, but the fact that he's been able to have him like this even for a little while is something he never could have imagined.

And Blaine is just…Blaine. He'll always have him; he's fairly sure of that.

Deciding he's thinking too much he settles down to sleep, Blaine's lips caressing the back of his neck while Finn kisses him on the lips once more, and just lets himself drift.

New York, he thinks, is going to be amazing.

He can't wait.


End file.
